yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dracoslayer
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Dracossassino" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Dracoslayer" ( Ryūkenshi) is an archetype of Dragon-Type monsters that debuted in Clash of Rebellions. The prominent monsters are all Extra Deck monsters that share a connection to other Pendulum-based archetypes that debuted in the same set as themselves. The remaining "Dracoslayers" are Pendulum Monsters that are the basis for Summoning the Extra Deck monsters. Sabedoria The Dracoverlord conquered the entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using Dragon Alchemy to turn all life into his terrible minions. At some point after this, "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" lost his memories and was cursed to have powers similar to the Dracofiends. Believing Dragon Alchemy to hold the key to breaking his curse and unlocking his memories, the Dracoslayer continues his journey and resolves to fight the evils of the Dracoverlord. Each Extra Deck form of "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" is a combined form of itself and a member(s) of the the "Igknight", "Majespecter", or "Dinomist" archetypes. Membros Etimologia All "Dracoslayer" monsters have the syllables "ster" (スター sutā) in their names. The Extra Deck monsters have it combined with the first syllables of their corresponding Field Spell Card. The second word starts with "P", which in Japanese is written using furigana, as in "Luster Pendulum" (ラスター Rasutā Pendyuramu). The characteristic "P" is also used in the Field Spell Cards, as in "Ignition Phoenix" (イグニッション Igunisshon Fenikkusu). Estilo De Jogo This Deck's main monster is "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer", a Pendulum Tuner Monster that can only be used to Summon its Synchro, Xyz, and Fusion counterparts. Each of these monsters can Special Summon another "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster to the field to Special Summon a different counterpart. This allows for rapid Special Summoning of powerful monsters that each can return cards to the Deck, protect Pendulum Scales, and search for any Pendulum Monster from the Main Deck respectively. As "Luster Pendulum" tends to utilize many monsters as Materials to Summon its stronger forms, it is recommended to use recycling cards such as "Jar of Avarice", "Pot of Riches", and "Daigusto Emeral" to keep the Summons going. "Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer", unlike its Tuner counterpart, is not restricted to "Dracoslayer" Extra Deck Monsters only and can be recovered by their effects to fuel any Extra Deck Summon. "Draco Face-Off" is great for loading the Extra Deck with Pendulum Monsters early in the game, but becomes a dead draw as the game drags on. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer * Summoner Monk Monstros Reguladores * Ghost Charon, the Underworld Boatman Monstros Pêndulo * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior * Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior * Dragonpulse Magician * Igknight Paladin * Igknight Templar * Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord * Magical Abductor * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * P.M. Captor * Performage Mirror Conductor * Performage Plushfire * Rescue Hamster * Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord Monstros de Ritual * Amorphactor Pain, the Imagination Dracoverlord Monstros de Fusão * Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer * First of the Dragons * Five-Headed Dragon * Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste * Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon * Supreme King Z-ARC Monstros Sincro * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Stardust Spark Dragon Monstros Xyz * Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon * Starliege Paladynamo Magias * Draco Face-Off * Forge of the True Dracos * Dragon's Mirror * Igknight Reload * Lightwave Tuning / Natural Tune * Odd-Eyes Advent * Pendulum Impenetrable * Pendulum Rising * Pot of Riches * Reinforcement of the Army * Wavering Eyes Armadilhas * Echo Oscillation * Soul Rope * Pendulum Reborn Deck Oficial Dracoslayer + The Fang of Critias Deck Monstros de Efeito * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands x2 * Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer x2 Monstros Pêndulo * Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior x2 * Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior x2 * Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord x2 * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer x3 * Performapal Extra Slinger * Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord x2 Monstros de Fusão * Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer x2 * Doom Virus Dragon x2 * Mirror Force Dragon x2 * Tyrant Burst Dragon x2 Monstros de Ritual * Amorphactor Pain, the Imagination Dracoverlord x2 Monstros Sincro * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer Monstros Xyz * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer x2 * Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy * Number 44: Sky Pegasus Magias * Draco Face-Off * Forge of the True Dracos * Harpie's Feather Duster * Odd-Eyes Advent x2 * The Fang of Critias x3 * Twin Twisters * Unexpected Dai x2 * Wavering Eyes Armadilhas * Crush Card Virus x2 * Mirror Force x3 * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Warning * Tyrant Wing x2 Trivia * The Dracoslayer's have some similarities to both the "D/D" and "Odd-Eyes" archetypes. ** All three archetypes use Pendulum Monsters as a catalyst to summon powerful monsters. ** They each have a trio of Extra Deck Monsters with the attributes of FIRE, WIND, and WATER. Categoria:Arquétipos